


Sex Is Good, Afterall

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bondage, Destiel NSFW, Freeform, M/M, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, destiel smut, sexploration, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser





	Sex Is Good, Afterall

[ ](http://imgur.com/eeavcJY)

Photo by [Andy Siharath](https://www.flickr.com/photos/siharath/with/7318144098/)  


Sex has never been very outstanding to Castiel. It’s not that he doesn’t like sex- he finds the act itself to be very appealing, in fact. He has no clue what his cousin Gabriel is talking about when he goes on and on about the joys of sex- oral, vaginal, anal- you name it and Gabriel has done it, and _done it well_ , according to him. It’s just that with all the partners Cas has ever had (which is only two, if you can even count getting a hand job from Meg Masters in 11th grade as sex) it’s always been so… Regular. Mundane. _Boring._ There have never been any fireworks, no explosions when he reaches his orgasm, no extravagant experiences with pleasure. To Castiel, sex is just that: sex. Mechanical; a means of repopulating the earth.

So when he starts sleeping with photography major Dean Winchester in his sophomore year of college, the man rocks his fucking socks off (as well as the rest of his clothes, too). Cas never knew that sex could feel so _good_ , and he’s pretty sure that he’s addicted. Dean is such a generous lover, and the two of them spend hours tangled together in Dean’s bed (because Dean has his own apartment, and who the hell wants to have sex in a crappy dorm room bed anyway?). Some days, they spend the entire night together, worshipping each other’s bodies until they are sore, conking out just before dawn, only to wake again at nine o’clock and rush out the door to class. Dean shows Cas how much more there is to sex than just mechanism; he teaches him that while it’s awesome to just hold your partner and take things slow, it’s also amazing when you let loose and get rougher with it- fucking rather than making love, Cas likes to say.

He introduces Cas to all sorts of new things. Toys are just one of those things (and there are so many of them. Ones that buzz and shake and others that glow or heat up when you use them), but there is also voyeurism and role play and tantric sex (Castiel loves that one especially. He tells Dean that it really makes him feel like he was connected to Dean on a spiritual level. Dean rolls his eyes in response and asks if Cas wants to order a pizza). Cas learns on his own what a joy it is to give pleasure as well, and as much as he loves it when Dean drapes himself over his back and makes him feel good, he loves it even more when he can get on his knees and suck Dean off until he’s cumming with a broken cry of Castiel’s name. Really and truly, he is having a wonderful time exploring his sexuality with Dean. And for the first time in his life he actually enjoys having sex.

But this right now- how Dean has Castiel bound naked and blindfolded in the middle of his apartment- this is a whole new level of pleasure. Because while Castiel knows that he’s immobilized and completely at Dean’s mercy, he can’t help but feel like he is finally free for the first time in his life. It’s like he’s floating, and he can feel Dean touching him and he can distinctly hear the snapping of the shutters on Dean’s expensive camera, but it’s like it’s happening in a different world. And when Dean comes to stand in front of him, kisses his flush lips and starts to grind down on him, whispering in his ear that he’s _such a good boy_ , it takes Castiel all of a minute before he’s cumming all over himself and Dean, throwing his head back and moaning so loud that Dean is sure that the neighbors are going to complain to his super.

And once they’re done, Dean will untie Castiel and make him some tea (Green tea with lemon and ginseng, because Cas is into all of that health food crap that Dean hates) and they’ll sit together and talk about coursework and maybe even take a shower together, and then they’ll go back and look at the pictures that Dean took earlier and wind up having sex on the couch, Castiel on top, grinding his cock into Dean’s ass and whispering love poems in his ear as Dean kisses his neck and promises to marry him some day, because _fuck_ , he is not going to let _anybody_ else enjoy Cas’s body like he does, and if he has to he’ll tie Cas to his bed and make him stay there forever. And it’s with Dean whispering those things in his ear that Cas finally cums inside of him, reaching down and squeezing at Dean’s cock until he’s cumming as well, painting a big sticky mess over both of their chests before they drift off to sleep in each other’s arms, sweaty and dirty and crammed together on the couch, but happy as they’ve ever been in either of their lives.


End file.
